Come Home to Me
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: Seto has left Domino a while after Yami returned to the past. While he's gone, he gets a call from Yugi about Anzu. She seems depressed about something, but what? Mild AzureShipping oneshot Slight OOCness


**Well, I felt like writing an AzureShipping oneshot and this one came out fairly good so enjoy it. It's not my usual happy ending or...hooking up ending for that matter. But I hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba or Anzu Mazaki for that matter. Kazuki Takahashi does. (Lucky...) So don't send a series of rabid lawyers or taggers on me.

* * *

**

**Come Home to Me**

Seto sat first class on a plane, dark circles starting to form under his eyes, clothes wrinkled, hair in a poofed mass on his head. He was tried, damn it he was tired as hell. But his body refused to rest in the comfortable leather seat.

He groaned in frustration as his eyes opened yet again. May as well give up. Too many nights had passed him without sleep. Seto looked at Mokuba who slept next to him.

They had left Egypt after the pharaoh had returned to his past two months ago. Lately, the Kaiba brothers had been traveling around the world, working with their amusement parks. All was going well and the parks reeled in more money for Kaiba Corp. than ever.

But for the past few weeks, Seto had found himself tossing and turning and rarely finding a peaceful night of sleep. Instead, he felt a type of regret and longing deep inside. At first, this completely baffled him.

What could he, Seto Kaiba, possibly want that he did not already have?

He is rich, filthy rich.

He owns the world's most successful game company.

He is one of the best duel monster champions ever.

He has his little brother, Mokuba.

He was fulfilling his childhood dream of building his amusement parks all over the world.

He has the Blue Eyes White Dragons in his deck.

What more did he need?

The three Egyptian God Cards would be nice, but he was starting to get over them. Right now, beating them was more important to him.

But Yugi was pretty much impossible to defeat. Oh well, he'd settle for second.

Since the pharaoh left, in the few times Seto had spoken to Yugi, he was a bit kinder. The little shrimp wasn't so bad. He was actually pretty cool sometimes. It was Jounouchi who Kaiba could not stand. That blonde needed a muzzle ASAP.

Honda, he was not too bad either. A little annoying, but tolerable.

And since Yugi was now calling and e-mailing more, Seto often was forced to talk to his other friends via web cam.

All of them were cheerful, except for one. A certain brunette with blue eyes, creamy skin, and a suddenly depressed air around her.

Anzu Mazaki.

Seto remembered her constant speeches on friendship and how they annoyed him. But, like Yugi and his Heart of the Cards speech, she seems to have dropped it. Possibly because Seto was finally learning a bit more. But not too much. I mean, he has a reputation to uphold as a high and mighty, rude, heartless, jackass with a soft spot for the few choice people who were close to him.

Eh, the reputation was starting to slip anyway. Everyone knew he helped Yugi and his gang out once in a while. Well, whatever gets him more buisiness, right?

Anyway, back to Anzu.

For the past few times he's seen her through the web cam, she always has a sad glaze in her usually bright eyes and doesn't talk much. Even her smiles seem sad.

Seto pondered on this for a moment.

Didn't she like Yugi? No, the pharaoh. Maybe that's why she was depressed. The pharaoh had left for some spirit world place. He didn't really care too much on the details. The whole thing still freaked him out, honestly.

Well, problem solved. He was so damn good.

Seto smirked a bit. Suddenly, his cell phone rang with the theme song "You're Not Me." He picked up quickly before it could wake up Mokuba.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"I'm surprised you're not asleep." Seto shrugged as a reflex.

"Sometimes I just stay awake."

"Insomniac!" Yugi joked. Seto smirked a little.

"Is there any reason you're calling me right now?" he asked.

"Well, have you noticed something's wrong with Anzu."

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"We're all worried. She doesn't want to hang out anymore, whenever we call she keeps it short, it's like she's severing all contact with the world."

"I see."

"Look, you're smart, Kaiba. Help! I don't know what to do."

"I think she's upset because your pharaoh friend left."

"That's what we thought, but I moved on and he was like a part of me. I can't see why Anzu would not be able to move on too."

"Well, a woman is different from a man. Her feelings may be different."

"True. She might have loved him." Seto noted the hint of sadness in Yugi's voice.

"You alright, Yugi?"

"Yeah. I always knew she loved him more. I need to get over it. Besides, it's better if I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yugi, just because one girl just wants to be friends that should not discourage you. You're like a chibi. Girls love guys who are cute." Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, who'd have thought you have a sense of humor, Kaiba?"

"Yes, I'm a regular comedian." Yugi chuckled.

"So...what do we do about Anzu?"

"Tell you what, maybe she'll rant to me since I'm me."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Shut up and go with me on this. I'm like a doll or something. I sit quietly and listen to your problems. Maybe she'll rant out to me if I give her a call. Do you know her number."

"Yeah." Yugi gave Seto Anzu's cell number and he wrote it down on a napkin.

"Alright, I'll give her a call and let it know how it works out."

"Thanks, Kaiba. You're a lifesaver."

"I know. Bye." He hung up the phone. Seto dialed the number into his phone and listened to it ring.

He grew very annoyed when the voicemail came on.

"Mazaki, I know you're there. Pick up the damn phone!" he snapped. "I have to talk to y-"

"What is it, Kaiba?" a voice on the other end sniffed. Seto was quiet.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine."

"You sound like you've been crying."

"What do you care?" she snapped.

"...moody much?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd flip you off if I could."

"Calm down, Anzu. I'm not calling to pick a fight with you."

"So why are you calling? I was busy."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Bastard."

"Ok, ok. Yugi called me and said he's worried. What's wrong? Are you still depressed because the pharaoh left?"

"I don't care."

"You're in denial."

"Wrong."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Then explain why you're so depressed."

"Who said I'm depressed?"

"I do. I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me."

"Watch it."

"Why don't you?!" Anzu snapped. She was sitting on her bed in her bedroom, eyes puffy and red, hair up in a messy bun, wearing an extra large gray T-shirt and sweats. It was dark in her room and the bed looked like it has not been made for quite some time.

Seto massaged his temple with his free hand. He was getting nowhere fast.

"Ok..."

"What?" she snapped.

"Anzu, why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"We're not exactly close friends, Kaiba."

"But I am a good listener."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I won't, but ranting might make you feel better."

"...it's none of your buisiness." Seto nearly ripped out some of his hair. Stupid, stubborn girl!

"God, Anzu, how bad can it be?!" he snapped. "It's not like I'm gonna tell every living soul!"

"There's only one person who I don't think should ever know about this."

"Who?"

"You!"

"So this involves me?"

"Yes, damn it, it does."

"Well, then I should have the right to know!"

"Actually it's quite the opposite."

"That's your opinion."

"And I'll stick to my opinion, thank you."

Well, this arguement continued for about fifteen minutes.

Finally, Anzu sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you what's going on."

"Thank you."

"...I've been depressed because I feel like I lost someone important to me. At first, I thought it was the pharaoh. But this feeling was not as strong right after he left. It was stronger about a week later...somebody else left." Seto was quiet, thinking back on this.

Then it hit him. _**He **_had left a week after the pharaoh.

"I can't talk to the guys about it, Mai and Serenity are too far away, I don't have a person I can spill this to."

"...care to tell me the name of the guy who left?" Seto asked, his heart in his throat. Why was he so anticipant? Did he _**want**_ her to miss him?

"...you're smart, can't you guess?" He cleared his throat a bit.

"Is it...me?"

"We have a winner," Anzu said sarcastically. "Enjoy your trip around the world." With that, she hung up. Seto stared at the phone in his hands. He looked at Mokuba and shook him a bit.

"Mokuba, wake up!" Mokuba groaned and stirred. After another few seconds, he opened his eyes.

"Nii-sama? What is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We're going home."

"Huh?"

"We're going home to Domino. The minute we land, we're going to fly right back home."

"Ok...but why so suddenly?" Mokuba asked, still in a mild stupor.

"There's someone back there waiting for me..." He wasn't tired anymore. No, Mokuba was wide awake and leaning forward in anticipation.

"Who?!"

"...Anzu." Mokuba's sudden smirk surprised Seto. "What?"

"I always knew you liked her." Seto's face heated up.

"Be quiet..." he mumbled. And for the first time in weeks, he got a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I originally wanted to write this for DeviantART. But, for whatever reason, it didn't upload. And, well, I think it's a fairly good oneshot so I decided I may as well post it somewhere. **

**Should I make a squeal to this? I want at least ten reviews for this. I hate making oneshots and only getting three reviews for it.**


End file.
